


Leave

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry are together again. But she is still hurt because of the choice he made when he had decided to remain with the Brotherhood Without Banners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly because I'm upset for the treatment reserved to Arya this season, especially in the last episode of Game of Thrones. The thing is that I think that Arya is so much more of an assassin. She is one of the most multifaceted character of the universe that Martin has created. And D&D made her just a stereotype. I wrote a long post about it on my Facebook page, about how Arya is pictured just as an assassin with no feeling at all, who enjoying killing. This is no Arya to me. She's not as sadistic as Ramsay was. Arya's story is the story of a lonely girl, she feels lonely, she believes that everyone wants to abandon her, she feels a hole in her heart. I didn't like the savagery when she killed Walder Frey. Of course she wanted revenge for her family, but I didn't appreciate the flattening of the character in the TV Show, it's a simplistic reading. Here's the [link](https://www.facebook.com/AryaAndGendry/photos/a.434549056739397.1073741831.434499640077672/510610272466608/?type=3) of the post on FB. It's in Italian, but I bet you can easily translate it if you want to read it.
> 
> Plus, still no Gendry :(  
> He and Jon represent the only hope for Arya to be Arya again, truly.

Arya had met _him_ again still in the Rilerlands, when she had turned back to Westeros. It was time for her to come back to Winterfell, to her family, to Jon. She wondered if he would have recognize her, if he would have ruffled her hair and called her “little sister”, as he did when they were nothing but kids. Arya missed Jon more than everyone else. They used to be so close when they were children, because of the way they felt, always out of place, he was a bastard, she wasn't exactly the perfect and canonical lady that her mother wanted her to be, so they understood each other, they fitted each other. Oh, how much she wanted to see him again!

When Arya befriended Gendry, sometimes she had thought that she had found someone like Jon, except he wasn't. Gendry wasn't Jon even if she knew he cared about her, like Jon cared, and like him, Gendry had left her. And she was so angry at him for leaving her, for the choice he had made.

Gendry wasn't Jon, he wasn't her brother, he cared in a different way, she knew that now, because she could see the way he looked at her, stared at her for very long moments, she saw the kindness he showed her. And she knew that he loved her, not like a brother loves her sister, but like a man loves a woman. And she knew she loved him back, not the way she loved Jon. She was so pissed when he had said that she was his sister that time at The Peach. It was long ago, when she didn't even understand the reason why she was so mad at him. But now she had the awareness that she was so furious because she was in love with him, even if she didn't know what love was and she didn't fancy about love and knights like her sister Sansa did. Except that only one time, when she was scared and she had thought about Gendry, about riding with him and them being outlaws together, and she would be like Wenda the White Fawn in the songs.

Gendry loved her, but still she didn't understand why he had left her, why he had chose the Brotherhood Without Banners over her, only she wasn't sure how to ask him. She knew that in the very moment she would ask him, she would be furious again and she didn't want to hate him again, she wanted to love him, she needed to love him, because she couldn't lose herself again and feel that hole in her chest again. She needed to be Arya, she needed to love and be loved.

Arya and Gendry had encamped in a wood for the night when Gendry asked “What now? Where you'll go?”.

They were sitting on the ground, the terrain was cold, they leaned against the trunk of an old oak tree. “Home, Gendry, _we're_ going home”, she said, taking his big callous hand – the hand of a smith – in her small ones, intertwining her fingers with his, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt the warmth of his lips placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “We need some sleep”, he suddenly said. At that they lay down, a cloak under their heads, another one upon their cold bodies. She was lying on her side, his arm was around her hip, encircling her, keeping her warm. She could feel his heavy breath on her neck, it was a good sensation. “Do not leave me again” she said, and she didn't know how or where she had found the courage to said that.

“I won't”, he answered after a few, holding her with his strength, pressing his body against her, as if he wanted be sure that she wouldn't fade away from his embrace. This was what she needed to feel, too.

“You did it before, what's changed?” she asked, turning towards him to face him.

“I've lost you. You have been kidnapped, and then you were dead, and married to Ramsay Bolton. That's changed”, he answered, his forehead against hers, his nose brushing against hers. She said nothing, so he continued, because he was aware that this was not enough. “I loved you”, he finally spoke. “I loved you, I still do, but I'm a bastard, and you're a lady and all I could think was 'She's going to see her family, she'll see her mother and brother, and what will be my place?' I know you don't care about this shit, but I thought 'What her mother and brother are going to say? They'll never let me be her friend'. And, fuck!”, he cursed. “I loved you and I didn't want to be just your friend and I should've watched you marrying some high lord, and I couldn't. So I made a choice, and it was the wrong one, because you were mad at me and then you were gone and I regretted that choice immediately”.

She looked at him intensely, “Your place is with me, by my side. You're mine and I'm yours”, she said, grabbing his face, and “You can kiss me now”, she added with a smile as he got closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I found out that I'm better with the fluffy things and with the fan fictions set in the original ASOIAF Universe ;p  
> Tell me what you think of this.  
> As usual, sorry for the errors, but English is not my first language :)


End file.
